


A Visit

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: Though they were dating, it felt a little awkward to just make himself at home, especially by himself.





	A Visit

Ventus realized he’d never been to his partners’ loft before as he wandered around the common space, pausing at the large cage just below one of the windows that housed a small python.

 

“I’m glad you don’t just have it running loose.” He said to himself more than to anybody else, but there’s a snort from the other side of the room.

 

“Invi would throw a fit if anything happened to Caduceus. She’s special to her.” Ventus turned to the source of the voice, having forgotten that Gula sat on one of the long white couches in the middle of the room, a book in hand with a spotted cat draped across his lap.

 

Terra had been out on a trip for work, leaving him and Aqua alone in their home for a week or two. Invi had invited Aqua to come over, and of course she offered for Ven to join, not wanting to leave him by himself.

 

Speaking of, in the distance there was music, two sets of strings being masterfully played by the pair in a closed room.

 

“Your cat would probably eat her if that happened, huh?”

 

“Cat.”

 

“Yeah, I know it’s a cat, Gula.” 

 

“No. His name. It’s Cat.”

 

“Oh.”

 

A silence falls between the two of them, and Ventus looked back to the window, noticing how dark out it was getting. He could already see stars coming out, and he considered leaning against the snake’s cage if he wasn’t so nervous about getting closer to her.

 

Ira had passed through at some point, and Ventus heard a knock on a door and the music from the other room stopped, only to resume a moment later and Ira made his way back through, this time running his fingers along Ventus’ shoulders as he did. The gesture made him shiver a bit, and he heard Ira hum a little laugh before disappearing.

 

There’s a low meow below him, and he looked down to see Cat sitting at his feet. He was such a big cat, he was surprised that it didn’t pain Gula to have him in his lap.

 

“What’s got you so distracted over there?” Gula asked, breaking Ven out of his thoughts on whether or not he should try to pick the cat up.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just, looking at the stars.”

 

“Aren’t you going to school for something along those lines?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“And how’s that going?”

 

“Oh… you know. It’s alright.” Ventus scratched the back of his head, and even without looking at Gula he could tell that he had a brow quirked curiously. It was one of his little ticks that Ven found charming about him.

 

At least, when it wasn’t pointed in his direction.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“Gula. You don’t have to play the counselor all the time, you know.”

 

“I’m kind of training to be exactly that. It kind of happens.”

 

Cat pawed at Ventus’ leg, and he tried to guide the feline over towards the couch, dropping himself down onto the soft cushions with a sigh. The cat almost immediately jumped up and settled against one of his legs, and he instinctively started to pet at the spotted fur.

 

“He’s so much friendlier than Van’s cat. He gets so scared of everything.”

 

“Flood? I know it. You’re changing the subject.”

 

“I’m not trying to.” He grumbled, scratching behind Cat’s ear. “It’s not really anything important.”

 

“But it’s bothering you.”

 

“I guess.” They went quiet for a while, and Ventus finally sighed, looking towards the door where Aqua and Invi were. “I’m just not sure I’m cut out for it, is all.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Just. I feel bad, knowing that I’m unemployed and Aqua and Terra insist on paying for my rent and my schooling, even when they have to do the same thing for themselves.”

 

“Well. They care about you, don’t they? They wouldn’t do it if they didn’t want to.”

 

“I guess,” he simply repeated, dropping his head back onto the back of the couch and looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I’m just overthinking things. I’ll probably still go, if they say they want me to, but…”

 

“You’re passionate about it, right?”

 

“Well, sure. And I get to do presentations in the observatory and teach other people about it, and everyone seems to like it a lot when I’m the presenter for the day. I don’t want to give that up.”

 

“Then there you go.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Gula didn’t say anything, but finally sighed, reaching over to put a hand around Ventus’ shoulders, pulling him towards himself. Ven’s head gently made contact with Gula’s shoulder, and he turned to press his lips into messy blond hair. “Maybe when classes start back up, we can request that you come see me while I’m training instead of going to the other counselors.”

 

“Maybe. Would that be okay? I see them a lot.”

 

“I like seeing you.”

 

“Well. I like seeing you too. I want to see you guys more often. You’re all very comforting to be around.”

 

“Quiet, you mean.”

 

“Mm, not really. But even when you are, it’s nice to be around you. I mostly like the company, what we do doesn’t matter much to me.”

 

“You’re too nice for your own good.”

 

“You’re my partners. I just like being with you all. Doesn’t that make sense?”

 

“It does. You’re sweet.” 

 

Ven smiled to him when he said it, and reached over to kiss the mole beneath Gula’s eye.

 

“I do my best.”


End file.
